


Rain Drops Keep Falling On Our Tent

by little_alien_duck



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Summer Camp Counselor AU, but other than that no romance here, just pals, one line implies p/t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_alien_duck/pseuds/little_alien_duck
Summary: "This sucks.""Don't let the campers hear you say that, Harry."Short AU about two miserable summer camp counselors stuck on a very rainy camping trip.
Relationships: Harry Kim & B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Rain Drops Keep Falling On Our Tent

It was still raining. It had been raining all night. It felt like it was never going to stop raining. 

“This sucks.”

It was the first thing either of them had said in hours. The mud-crusted watch on Harry’s wrist blinked out the time. 2:36 AM. Neither Harry or B’Elanna was asleep, despite their exhaustion. 

“Don’t let the campers hear you say that, Harry.”

Harry could hear B’Elanna’s sardonic smile, even if he couldn’t see it in the torrential darkness. 

“I am one hundred percent certain they cannot hear anything we say over that noise.” 

The universe did not often align for Harry Kim, but it chose that moment to help him prove his point by providing a clap of thunder loud enough to make the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

“What noise? I don’t hear anything.”

“Very funny, B’Elanna.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, even though he knew B’Elanna couldn’t see it. She was curled into a ball in her sleeping bag with her back to him. Despite the fact that it was July, Harry could feel the tarp beneath them tremble slightly as she shivered. Even if they hadn’t been in a frustratingly damp campsite in the Great Smoky Mountains where it rarely got really sweltering, B’Elanna still would’ve been cold. She had a talent for it. Harry couldn’t even count the number of times Tom had complained about B’Elanna putting her frigid feet on him.

Harry rubbed at his tired eyes. Thinking about Tom was leading to less than charitable sentiments about all of the other counselors who were sleeping in real beds in the cabins back at camp. Harry and B’Elanna had the misfortune of leading a group of eight campers on a three day camping trip during what was shaping up to be the rainiest week of the summer. There were really only so many games of cards you could get middle schoolers to play before they start to mutiny. 

If they hadn’t already reached that point, it was rapidly approaching. Harry and B’Elanna were reaching the end of their patience, and that was without factoring in their sleep deprivation. Or the fact that all of their stuff was soggy and streaked with mud. Or even the fact that the ground beneath their tent was lumpy and pitted with rocks. 

“Do you think Kathryn would give us the afternoon off when we got back?”

There was a rustling as B’Elanna rolled over in her sleeping bag. 

“Really, Harry?” 

She was using that “you’re being a naive kid,” tone that Harry hated.

“I dunno! I was just-”

“Eh, maybe she would if you asked.” B’Elanna cut him off. She didn’t seem to be aware that he’d said anything more. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Lightning flashed. For just a moment, B’Elanna could see Harry’s silhouette as he sat hunched over his knees. His usually neat hair hung in his face.

This was the first summer he was old enough to be a counselor. While B’Elanna hadn’t been able to sleep because of her physical discomfort, she knew Harry wasn’t sleeping because he was too stressed to even put his head on the pillow. Every branch that creaked in the wind was one that might snap and land on their campers’ tent, ten feet from their own. 

“She’s got a soft spot for you, everyone knows it.”

“No, she doesn’t.” 

“Harry, you do good work, and because you’ve been coming to camp for a million years she remembers when you were so little you were missing your front teeth. I know because I heard her say it. Of course she has a soft spot for you.”

Harry sighed but didn’t say anything. B’Elanna didn’t ask Harry what was wrong. She didn’t sit up or even give any indication that she heard him. B’Elanna had known Harry for long enough to know what he was thinking. 

“No one thinks that she’s easier on you or gives you special treatment, Harry. And even if she did, it would because you’re always the first one to volunteer to help out or whatever. Not because you’re young.”

“Thanks, B’Elanna.” 

“Get some rest, Harry. The campers will be fine for a couple of hours.”

Harry smiled slightly in the darkness. For the first time all night, he crawled into his sleeping bag. It was still a bit wet, the ground still rocky and gnarled. The rain still came down in sheets that thundered against the side of their tent.

But for the first time all night, Harry let himself close his eyes. They could rest, even if they couldn’t sleep. 

It rained. It would probably keep raining all night. But in the morning it might stop.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! In a shocking turn of events, I work as a summer camp counselor and am a big fan of Harry and B'Elanna's friendship. So this fic wrote itself while I was in class. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
